Говорят, ты крут
by Lisa Elvie Black
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о моих любимых мародерах.


**[1]**  
Привет, меня зовут Джеймс.

На днях был забавный случай. Я сидел у директора школы в кабинете, а он делал мне мозг на тему моего друга Снейпа, выпускного класса, того, как все это важно и нужно, а я почему-то в этот день прямо с утра думал одну-единственную мысль – о том, что в детстве я был похож на бабу. На девчонку. У меня были длинные волосы и кукольная рожа, и этому дерьму не было конца.

«Как жить?», - спрашивал я себя.

- …на самом деле, ты можешь носить лакированные ботинки с острыми носами, думать, как жить, и жевать жвачку, когда я с тобой разговариваю.

Лакированные ботинки с острыми носами – это Блэк, это не я. И полированные ногти – тоже он.

- Я не жую, сэр, я шевелю челюстями по привычке, - ответил я.

- А Сириус Блэк?

- Он тоже шевелит челюстями по привычке.

Дамби откинулся на спинку своего стула. Начиная с первого сентября этого года, он был со мной на «ты», все это дерьмо с мистером Поттером и леденцами закончилось. Не знаю, что я сделал, чтобы меня начали воспринимать всерьез, и чем я заслужил. Наверно, я сильно накосячил.

Дерьмо.

Я оскалился.

- Просто хочу, чтоб ты знал. В Хогвартсе не будет банд, пока я жив. Если ты думаешь, что я что-то упустил, или что я побрезгую исключить мечту всех подростков, или что меня сильно волнует, что без тебя Гриффиндору не выиграть первенство в квиддиче, ты заблуждаешься.

Я жевал ему в лицо и улыбался. Шоколадный ублюдок (с). Я так любил сам себя в тот момент, что был готов расплакаться, и то, что я не баба, даже показалось мне минусом в тот момент – так я сам себя любил. И я, конечно, знал, что я не заблуждаюсь насчет всего, что он сказал, потому что в душе директора живет тот же наглый эгоистичный кретин, что и в душе каждого из нас, и имя ему – Гриффиндор.

Может, он думал, я уверен, что лучше всех играю в квиддич, что я выиграю этот матч для Хогвартса или что-то еще. Может, он думал, я не знаю, что мои дни в качестве короля этого мира сочтены. Что через несколько месяцев я нажрусь на выпускном и проснусь на утро человеком, которому придется с нуля доказывать всему миру, что он крут.

Просто крут. Понимаете, о чем я?

**[2]**

_«Эванс, когда ты прочтешь эти строки, ты вспомнишь, что я люблю тебя, сучка, и жду тебя, как маму, после матча, ты знаешь, где»,_- написал я на стене женского толчка большим красным маркером.

- Поттер, - сказала мне слизеринка Моулз, входя в туалет.

– А ты молодец, продолжай стоять на стреме! – крикнул я Римусу.

- Она сказала, что хочет пипи, – меланхолично ответил он из-за двери. Обожаю этого парня.

- На сколько баллов тянет это преступление, Поттер? – прищурившись, спросила Моулз, слегка постукивая голым коленом по дверному косяку. Моулз носила под мантией очень, очень, очень короткие юбки, и на ее колготках всегда была какая-нибудь фенька.

- А сколько бы ты дала? – сказал я, приписывая еще пару ласковых для моей детки.

Моулз улыбнулась. Лучше Моулз не было бы на свете, если бы на свете не было Эванс.

Это тянет на пять с плюсом, пусть это грубо и банально, пусть Поттер годится только на то, чтобы рисовать на сортирных стенах и принимать бладжеры головой.

- Моулз, дай мне свою помаду, - попросил я.

У Моулз была Знаменитая Помада Моулз, ярко-красная, и, хоть мы никогда не говорили об этом, я знал, что вкус этой помады нравится Сириусу Блэку.

- Поцелуй меня в задницу, - беззлобно огрызнулась Моулз, поправляя волосы.

_Ты серьезно?_

- На, подавись.

Я накрасил губы и припал к сортирной кафельной стене, в том самом месте, где в моем послании Эванс следовало поставить точку.

- Я больше не дам тебе пить из моей чашки, - сказал Римус, глядя на меня исподлобья.

Римус крут, потому что он бесконечно стар, слаб и болен, и потому что в его теле вместе с ним живет уродливый кровожадный зверь. Иногда он кажется мне старше старины Дамби. У него всегда такое бледное лицо в каких-то мелких синяках и ссадинах, что я долгое время думал, что кто-то месит его каждый день в туалете, понемногу, и я все спрашивал, кто этот гад, кому я должен надрать задницу?

- Сделай милость – надери задницу себе, - ответил мне Римус, когда я его достал. – Я не знаю, какую таблетку тебе надо выпить, чтобы получить в нагрузку к крутости немного такта. Я без тебя знаю, что выгляжу паршиво.

Нам было двенадцать.

- Нет, чувак, ты выглядишь круто! – вырвалось у меня. – Словно упал мордой на решетку для барбекю!

Я раcхохотался, и тогда Римус в первый раз показал мне средний палец, правда, спрятал его глубоко в рукав огромного серого свитера.

Ладно, все это не смешно и вообще отстой. Признаю. Но вам же не писали признаний на стенах в сортире?

А вы бы хотели?

**[3]**

Этот матч. Матч с другими школами и какие-то Говна-Пирога-Селекционеры, отбирающие талантливых игроков для крутых квиддичных команд. Стоило круто сыграть хотя бы ради того, чтобы они меня отобрали, а я бы ответил им, что любил их квиддич по-всякому и лично их самих вместе с ним.

Быть ловцом – это меньшая из зол. Но, даже если ты ловец, квиддич – командная игра, а я ненавижу командные игры. Я готов в одиночку огрести за свои косяки, но я так же не люблю ни с кем делить свою крутость. Крутость у каждого своя. Ты крут, только если ты уникален в своей крутости, ты крут в одиночестве, в чистом поле, и только так.

Таковы мои друзья.

Понимаете, о чем я?

**[4]**

- Чувак, когда я сказал «хороший костюм», я имел в виду хороший костюм, - сказал Блэк.

- На кой черт мне хороший костюм – я иду играть в квиддич! Хороший костюм будет меня стеснять.

Блэк прикоснулся к переносице и прикрыл глаза.

- Я еще раз повторяю, для тупых. Когда я сказал «хороший костюм»…

- Еще раз произнесешь «хороший костюм», и хороший костюм понадобится тебе. Черного цвета.

Мой Блэк. Он раскачивался на стуле, на нем были лакированные остроносые ботинки и хороший костюм. Он смотрел на меня, изогнув бровь, этим своим взглядом из загробного мира, словно ты не достоин даже того, чтобы помочиться на твой труп.

- Чувак, хороший костюм называется хорошим, потому что не стесняет движений. Хороший костюм отличается от плохого тем, что он хороший. В этом весь смысл.

У нас всех свои сильные стороны. И, как бы крут я ни был, Моулз смотрит на Блэка иначе. И пусть мне гораздо важнее, как смотрит на меня Эванс, я не могу игнорировать тот молчаливый соревновательный дух, который делает нашу дружбу с Сириусом Блэком особенной. Я знаю, что она рухнет в тот миг, когда в ней нарисуется победитель. Я этого не выдержу. Сириус с этим не смирится. Надеюсь, кто-нибудь из нас сдохнет раньше, чем это произойдет.

- Джимми, - обреченно вздохнул Блэк, отступая на время от своих попыток вовлечь меня в мир хороших костюмов и небрежно-элегантных челок, то есть на свою территорию, где я неизбежно просру ему соревнование в крутости. – Надо выглядеть хорошо. Ты же тот человек, который сегодня в течение нескольких часов, одетый в дурацкий прикид, будет носиться на метле за маленьким шариком. Главный герой дерьмового анекдота, чувак! Я могу одолжить тебе свою красную рубашку для клубного съёма, чтобы ты навсегда запомнил этот день.

- Соси, - прыснул я, завязывая шнурки на кроссовках.

- Сосу, - развел руками Блэк.

Эти рассуждения Блэка о тех, других, не совсем моих способах быть безумно крутым – они как мои носки для квиддичных тренировок.

Я не знаю, как объяснить лучше.

Понимаете, о чем я?

**[5]**

Может, однажды я сяду на свою тощую старческую задницу и вспомню, что у меня были друзья, и что парней круче них не было на свете. Что я лобызал сортирную стену, пытаясь насмешить свою девушку. Что мне было семнадцать, когда я выиграл для Хогвартса матч по квиддичу, и что, совершая победный круг над игровым полем, я показывал средний палец слизеринской трибуне, а слизеринская трибуна показывала средний палец мне в ответ, что странно, учитывая, что она была наполовину набита говна-пирога-селекционерами.

Они все визжали. Все любили Джеймса Поттера.

Потом, глядя на нашу победную фотографию – на Блэка в модных ботинках и хорошем костюме, на Римуса в кровоподтеках, словно он упал лицом на раковину, когда чистил зубы, на меня с кубком «Лучшему перцу», на мою красотку Эванс с высунутым языком и челкой, крашеной в черный цвет, - кто-нибудь скажет: «Они все давно сдохли. Понимаешь, о чем я?».

Но это второстепенно. Мне запомнился эпизод перед матчем, с участием ловца квиддичной команды из другой школы, никак не запомню ее название – что-то связанное с дуркой. Он толкнул меня в коридоре между раздевалками – я решил, это как со слизеринцами, и вцепился ему в воротник.

- Эй, прости, прости меня, - вполне искренне сказал он, поднимая руки. – Я случайно.

Я его отпустил.

- Ты Джеймс Поттер?

- Я Джеймс Поттер.

Он улыбнулся.

- Говорят, ты крут.

Это еще не последний раз, когда вы слышите об этом.

**The end.**


End file.
